


To a Place Where You Can Dream Forever (Let Me Go)

by naega_star



Series: xiuhan week 2017 [4]
Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mild Angst, xiuhanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: Minseok and Lu Han take one last drive





	To a Place Where You Can Dream Forever (Let Me Go)

**Author's Note:**

> for xiuhan week day 6 - drive
> 
> Somehow this became real sad...oops. Title from HA:TFELT's 'Peter Pan' and if you wanna have real emo hours you should listen to it while you read.

They know they’re running out of days, the members already aware of Lu Han’s plan to leave after the Beijing concert - one last gift to his hometown as a member of EXO. The mood in the dorms shifts from jovial reminiscence to a subdued form of grief every few hours. Mostly, the others tiptoe around Lu Han, and Minseok, whispering worries over the future of the eldest hyung pair. 

It’s in the midst of all this, on a random Wednesday night, that Lu Han finds himself gazing cross-eyed at a set of car keys being dangled in front of his face as Minseok tells him to get up and grab a jacket, a mask too for good measure.

Lu Han follows wordlessly, doesn’t completely gather his thoughts until he’s in the passenger seat of a manager’s car while Minseok drives them through the Seoul streets, hands at ten and two like the responsible person he is. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Away,” Minseok answers, voice and expression cheeky. 

“Is this ‘away’ far enough that we’ll miss our flight tomorrow?” 

There’s a long silence after that, long enough that it makes Lu Han look up at Minseok, how his eyes are fixed on the road but his grip on the steering wheel is tighter and his jaw is clenched. He watches Minseok exhale, centering himself the way he does before they go on stage (the way he did before he kissed Lu Han for the first time after a rushed confession). 

“What if it was? Would you run away with me?” Minseok says, taking advantage of the red light to look at Lu Han, time seeming to stop as they look into each other’s eyes until Lu Han looks down, murmurs that the light’s gone green.

“I would...run away with you,” Lu Han begins, answer honest because he would - he’d go anywhere with Minseok if he could. “I don’t think we’d get very far though...I didn’t bring any cash.”

It only takes a few beats of Lu Han’s heart for Minseok to start laughing, so loud and bright it sets Lu Han off too. By the time they come down from the laughing spell they’ve stopped, the car tucked away on a lonely bridge overlooking Hangang. 

It’s natural, the way Minseok’s hand finds Lu Han’s as they sit and watch the way the lights reflect off the water. They both know they’ll have to go back within a few hours, finish packing and prepare for the flight to China. For now, though, in the way Lu Han interlaces their fingers, looking at Minseok with all the fondness and love in his heart, there’s an unspoken agreement between them to pretend that they’re actually free to drive together forever.


End file.
